


Give It a Try

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter has always had a bit of a love for the lighter side of bondage, Lucian has had a growing interest in what Peter enjoys.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Give It a Try

“You sure that you’re comfortable with this?” Peter asked as he tied the black satin from his robe around Lucian’s left wrist, the other end of it winding through the bed post, he tied it as tightly as he could to the post, leaving just the slightest bit of slack in the part tied to his boyfriend’s wrist, only tightening when he told him it was fine. He sat back on his knees, eyes wandering over his partially bound boyfriend.

“Promise, I’d let you know if I wasn’t.” He reminded him, he flexed his fingers giving an experimental tug at the binding, they both knew he’d have no issue just ripping the satin apart or more correctly breaking the headboard. 

“If you’re uncomfortable tell me, okay?” 

Lucian nodded, Peter kissed him gently, his lips lingering against his. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away again. He got up from the bed and began undressing, Lucian watching him as he did so. He did have to admit he really liked having his gorgeous lycan boyfriend partially tied to his bed, maybe in the future they could work up to both hands tied, or other positions involving actual rope if he ever felt comfortable with that. Typically, Peter was the more submissive of them, but Lucian had said he was comfortable with switching roles, he trusted him and that had meant a lot to Peter to hear. It had taken some time in talking things through and experimentation for Lucian to understand why Peter liked the occasionally rough fuck or why he enjoyed being tied or gagged during sex, Lucian liked doing things that brought Peter pleasure, and he had started to enjoy it as well after the first time once he understood the point was pleasure, never pain. 

Peter climbed back onto the bed, he pushed Lucian’s legs apart settling between them, he ran his hands up along the calves of his legs up along his thighs, nails scratching against his skin, he leaned down pressing a kiss to his right thigh then his left. He ran his tongue slowly up along his thigh until he reached between his legs, he just barely dragged the tip of his tongue up along the underside of his cock, pressing more firmly when Lucian’s free hand was on the back of his head, fingers tangling in his short brown hair, he bucked his hips groaning in frustration at the teasing licks and open mouthed kisses along his cock. Peter lapped at the head of it licking up pre-cum before taking it into his mouth sucking gently, tongue teasing his tip drawing wonderful growling moans from his partner who desperately tried to thrust into his mouth. Peter pulled back, smirked at him loving the way his eyes had faded to that supernatural pale blue as he stared at him. Most people would definitely be horrified to have a creature only partially human partially tied to their bed and staring at them with eyes devoid of visible pupils, but it only made Peter’s arousal grow. He leaned down pressing a kiss to his stomach, tongue lapping against his skin as he felt the muscles beneath his skin twitch, he nipped against his skin before pulling away again. 

He picked up the bottle of lube coating his fingers with the substance, slowly he pressed a finger inside him, an agonizing pace as he worked him open, finally adding a second finger inside the tight heat of his body when Lucian thrust back against his hand. He watched as he curled his fingers against the palm of his hand, his free hand balled up in the comforter, fangs visible as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Peter thrust his fingers in harder, faster, adding a third as he continued stretching him, filling him. Lucian’s moans were a beautiful rough thing, the occasional growl only further arousing the hunter as he stretched him. He eventually slipped his fingers out of him, picked up the harness with the strap-on pulling it on and fastening it. He thoroughly lubed up the black silicone cock, one hand gripping Lucian’s hip and the other on the base of the dildo as he slowly pressed into him. Lucian groaned thrusting back against him, head thrown back against the pillows. Peter pulled back nearly all the way out, only pushing in again when he stopped thrusting against him, his pace still purposefully horribly slow as he pushed into him. He stayed still for a moment, completely seated before pulling out then thrusting back in hard pulling a loud moan from his partner. He gripped his hips tightly as he leaned down kissing along his chest, up along his neck biting and sucking against his skin, he licked and sucked against his earlobe as he thrust into him harder, slowing when Lucian thrust back against him desperately seeking him out, seeking out his release.

“Fuck, please”

“Harder?”

“Yes,”

Peter bit against his neck earning a hiss and moan from him, another roll of his hips. “Keep still and I’ll go harder.” He lightly ordered him, nuzzling against his neck as he waited for Lucian to settle, once he did, he picked up his pace pounding into him. Lucian bit into his bottom lip, free hand finding Peter’s back, fingers digging against his skin as he did his best to keep still.

He reached a hand between them wrapping his fingers around his aching cock stroking him slowly as he fucked him hard and deep. The room filled with the needy lustful moans of his partner as he brought him closer to his release. Peter tangled his fingers in his hair pulling his head up and forward kissing him passionately, tongue pressing into his mouth. Lucian placed his hand against the back of his neck, fingers brushing against his skin as he kissed him back eagerly. He broke from the kiss moaning and begging as he approached his release, Peter stroked him faster, kissed along his jaw his eyes closing as he listened to the sweet cries of pleasure from his boyfriend, felt his release coating his fingers. He pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose before pulling back. He brought his hand up to his mouth licking Lucian’s release from his skin, Lucian groaned as he watched him. Peter slipped out of him, removed the harness tossing it onto the floor with his clothes, he reached over him to untie the satin binding tossing it to the floor as well. Lucian grabbed him by his hips pushing him back onto the bed climbing on top of him, Peter grinned up at him.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked, legs parting as Lucian knelt between them.

“I did, love you,” he whispered as he kissed along his jaw and down the front of his throat. 

Peter pet his fingers through his hair, back arching as he felt his fingers between his legs teasing his clit. Lucian kissed his way down his body until he was kneeling between his legs, hands gripping Peter’s thighs. He let out a low moan when he felt Lucian’s tongue against him, teasing circular motions before he sucked against his clit. He hooked a leg over his shoulder grinding against his mouth, he cursed and moaned as he felt fingers slip into him thrusting hard and fast. His back arched, eyes closing as he lost himself to the pleasure his boyfriend was bringing him, the way he eagerly licked his clit bringing him to his quick release. Peter relaxed against the bed, breathing heavy as he came down from his orgasmic high. Lucian was soon by his side pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. Peter smiled lazily as he curled up against him, kissed his chest. 

“Love you so fucking much, you know?”

“I know, I love you too.”


End file.
